


Not What We Planned

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Spidey Sickfics [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CVS, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Illness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vomiting, Whump, emeto, irondad and spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: “Could you write a sick!fic kind of from Pepper’s perspective where her and Tony are on a date but Peter gets sick and she has to help take care of him?”Hope this is okay!
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Spidey Sickfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908067
Comments: 21
Kudos: 183





	Not What We Planned

It was the weekend, the first weekend Tony and Pepper had both had off in a while and they were taking full advantage of the now empty living room. Tony had been kind enough to indulge his fiancé in watching some of her favourite chick flicks, though he was currently occupying himself by trying (and failing) to catch popcorn in his mouth. He was comfortably draped over her and the pair were giggling like a couple of little kids during one of the awkward sex scenes on the TV. 

“Mm this is nice.” Pepper sighed contentedly as she set about messing with Tony’s hair once their laughter had died down. 

“What?” Tony asked, looking up at her from where he laid with his head in her lap. 

“You being all cuddly like this.” She giggled softly. She couldn’t remember a time where Tony had been so openly affectionate- because there hadn’t been one. Up until recently, very recently, Tony would practically flinch if she so much as put her arms around him anywhere outside of the privacy of their bedroom or for the benefit of the paparazzi. It wasn’t that he wasn’t loving- in his own little way he was; he was perfectly comfortable with physical touch of other kinds, but relaxed calm cuddling had never been part of his repertoire. Maybe it was the fact that it required him to remain still for longer than two minutes, Pepper wasn’t sure, but she was sure that she absolutely loved seeing this soft gentle side of him. And she had a good idea of who to thank for that. 

“Pshh, what’re you talking about? I ain’t cuddly you’re just comfortable.” Tony scoffed, though he made a point to lace his fingers with hers as he did so. 

“Uh huh.” Pepper clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. 

“You are. Like an orthopaedic pillow.” 

“Wow you know how to make a woman feel attractive, you know that?”

“A very sexy orthopaedic pillow?” 

“You find pillows sexy?”

“Meh, I grew out of my pillow humping phase but I can make an exception just this once.”

“You’re disgusting.” Pepper laughed and rested the bowl of popcorn she was eating from on Tony's head momentarily so she could readjust her posture- which he looked less than thrilled by. 

“And you, madam, are a snack hog- gimme some of that.” Tony demanded as he sat up and made a big show of crawling over her to grab himself some. 

“You’ve never been this snuggly.” Pepper continued, watching Tony’s face intently, studying for any signs that her persistence was getting to him. Sure enough, despite keeping his expression perfectly calm she saw a light blush rise to his cheeks. 

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes, throwing his head back to toss popcorn into his mouth and hopefully avoid conversation about his recent cuddling habits. 

Now that she knew she was getting a rise out of him, Pepper couldn’t help but tease. “I’m serious- you’re getting soft.” 

Tony pouted slightly before turning his expression steely and sitting so he was fully upright as opposed to half draped over his future wife. “Well if it’s so bothersome to you I could just sit up-“

As he moved pepper pulled him back by the back of his shirt. “Don’t you dare move.” 

“Or what?” Tony asked with a light laugh, before he caught on to the look in her eyes. “Oh _that_ huh?”

Of course, like a couple of teenagers, the pair started kissing; passionately at first but they gradually cooled off, not wanting to get so heated out there in the living room. Still they continued to make out, but even that Pepper noted was _different._ Somehow her lover was more well- _loving_ than he had been; it was just kissing, how different could that be? But it was, Tony was so much more relaxed around her now, less guarded, like that emotional wall he’d built up around public displays of affection (if you can call your own living room ‘public’-then again when you live with 8 other people it kinda was) had completely disappeared. It was somehow much more intimate than it had been before. So intimate in fact that they completely lost themselves in the moment, and in their surroundings, hence why neither of them noticed the whooshing of a door down the hall or small footsteps padding towards them. 

Even as they drew closer the footsteps didn’t even register before they were accompanied by a small voice. “Uh M-Mr. Stark?”

Tony immediately sat bolt upright, almost tumbling off the couch in his haste to make himself appear natural. If Pepper thought he was pink before he was absolutely scarlet now- but thankfully due to the dim lighting Peter wouldn’t be able to see that. She found it rather endearing how the man was so easily embarrassed, like he’d just been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been. Clearly he didn’t want his kid to see him all loved up. “Hey kid, you okay?” 

“Uh no I- oh sorry I didn't know you were- I’m sorry.” Peter stammered as Pepper sat up too; she’d obviously startled him since she’d dropped by late that evening, long after the boy had gone to bed. As soon as he clocked eyes on her he started to slowly back away. 

“Hi honey.” Pepper greeted him warmly. She’d met the boy quite a few times but never outside of a professional setting- and she’d certainly never seen him in his jammies before; that she couldn’t help but notice were Iron Man themed. He was still pretty shy around her, understandably, but Tony has already told her so much about him she couldn’t help but feel like she knew him so well already. 

“Hi Miss- I mean Pepper.” He gave her a weak smile in return, correcting himself by using her first name; giving the woman a small shy wave though he was still slowly shuffling backwards. “I’m sorry I didn’t k-know you were here.”

“Did you have a bad dream kid?” Tony asked, trying to get the kid back on task. He knew the kid might be embarrassed to mention it in front of Pepper and he’d probably deny it anyway but he had to ask. 

“N-no I’m- I’m fine. Sorry for interrupting your evening, I-I’ll let you guys get back to your movie.” 

“It’s not a problem, Pete.” Tony frowned and turned around fully in his seat. But by the time he’d done so Peter was already retreating halfway down the hall- rather quickly he might add; and he seemed to recall Peter responding _no_ at the aforementioned _are you okay_ question before he realised Pepper was there. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah-“ Peter called back but his door shut and cut him off. 

“Hmm.” Tony sighed as he settled back into his seat, his eyebrows knitted together with concern. Though he sat back against the chair he wasn’t nearly as relaxed as he once was even when Pepper leaned against him. His mood immediately changed; rather than paying attention to the movie he was staring straight through the screen and bouncing his leg- a telltale sign Pepper knew he was itching to move.

Not even two minutes went by before Pepper sat up and gestured for the man to move. “You wanna go check on-“

“Yep.” Tony cut her off, already up and moving. “I’ll be right back.” 

Tony went into the boy’s room, noting the door was unlocked; but by the time he walked in Peter was already back in bed asleep. When Tony peered over him, he looked perfectly fine. A mild look of discomfort flashed across his face briefly but after the man brushed his hand through his hair a few times the look faded and the kid went back to sleeping soundly. After tucking him back in a little more snugly Tony went back out to the living room, feeling a lot less anxious than he one had. 

“Kid’s fine.” He assured Pepper as he threw himself back down on the couch with a sigh. “Passed out again already.”

“Oh good. I was worried I’d scared him off.” Pepper said sadly, noting just how quickly the boy had run away when he noticed her presence. It could’ve just been that he hadn’t expected her there but she was more conscious of the boy feeling the need to hide that something was wrong based on her company. 

“He probably just had a bad dream or something- but he’s fine now. I left his door open just in case.” Tony said quickly, seeing the look on the woman’s face. Instead of feeding into a conversation they’d had a thousand times about the boy warming up to her- he decided to take her mind off of it. Namely by putting his hand on her thigh. “So we’ll have to be quiet.”

“Oh? And what would we be doing that requires us raising our voices, Mr. Stark?” Pepper smirked, leaning closer to Tony until he was practically in his lap, craning her neck to look up at him. 

“You tell me Miss Potts.” The man chuckled, kissing her exposed neck before pulling her on top of him. Of course it quickly degenerated, but the pair stuck strictly to making out. They were just teasing each other, they’d never do anything r-rated in the living room- it was too risky. At least not when the kid was over. Everyone else was fair game, they knew the drill not to venture out of their respective rooms past a certain time when Tony was- ahem- _entertaining._ Besides the kid had enough trauma to deal with Tony wasn’t about to add walking in on _that_ to the mix. 

They settled down to finish out their movie, Tony eventually relaxing again since he didn’t hear anything from Peter's room and he couldn’t help but feel calm with his fiancé cuddled up to him like that. But just as he let his guard down they were interrupted again- only this time it wasn’t Peter talking, it was something entirely more jarring. 

They heard a soft bang which was the kid’s feet hitting the floor, before a crashing sound followed by rushed footsteps and eventually gagging. Ah shit-

“Pete?!” Tony sprang up and was out of the room quicker than Pepper had ever seen him move, suit and all. When Tony got to the doorway he saw the kid’s bedside table knocked over; his lamped smashed and his blankets on the floor, clearly he’d gotten up in a hurry. When he turned the corner to peer into the boy’s bathroom he found his intern turned ward hunched over the toilet with his head in the bowl. “Oh kid-“

“I’m sorry-“ Splash, there goes the kid’s dinner. “-I’m sorry Mr. Stark I didn’t mean to- I didn’t mean to ruin your night I just-“

Tony shook his head, rushing over to the boy's side as he muttered unnecessary apologies. “Hey hey hey, Shh don’t worry about that, it’s okay, everything’s okay.”

“I don’t feel good.” Peter groaned weakly as he retched again, bringing up another wave of vomit when the nausea coarsed through him. 

“Is that why you came looking for me earlier?” Tony asked softly as he rubbed the boy’s back. Peter nodded and sniffled wetly, not having the chance to answer verbally before his stomach tried to eject it’s contents again. “Buddy you could’ve told me that.”

“I didn’t wanna- s-s-spoil your evening. You never take nights off for yourself.”

“Petey you can’t help it if you’re sick, you’re not spoiling anything.” Tony sighed. Of course the boy would think that- only Peter would be worried about inconveniencing someone else when he was puking his guts up. Tony didn’t understand the kid at times, he really didn’t. “It’s okay, let me help-“

Despite still coughing up his partially digested meal Peter managed to shake his head adamantly. “No I’m fine- go and hang out with Pepper Mr. Stark-“

“Hush.” Tony cut him off, not entertaining the idea that he’d leave the kid to handle his sickness alone. That wasn’t how they did things in this house. Ever. “There's gonna be plenty of other nights me and Pep can hang out, kid, let me take care of you.” 

Speaking of Pepper, the woman had quickly followed after hearing the commotion and Tony looked up to see her standing in the doorway; before he could mouth to her to _go away_ Peter spotted her too and Tony felt the boy cringe. 

“Oh god-“ Peter groaned out of embarrassment before vomiting loudly again but Pepper thought it was just because he was in pain. 

“Oh honey, you could’ve said if you weren’t feeling well.” The woman frowned. She felt so guilty, knowing full well Peter had neglected to speak up sooner because of her. Though it wasn’t directly her fault she couldn’t help but feel awful, the poor little kid. “Do you guys need anything?”

Tony wanted to say no to spare the kid the extended face time with her while he was sick- but there were a few things he needed. He could feel heat coming off the kid in waves even through his shirt so he had a pretty good idea he had a temperature- but with Peter and his naturally heightened temp it was hard to tell. He also needed to determine if this was just a bout of random puking or something more serious. “Can you grab the first aid kit under the sink in my bathroom-the purple one? It’s got his stuff in it.” 

“Sure I’ll be right back.” Pepper nodded and quickly ran to retrieve said item. 

Tony didn’t fail to notice Peter softly crying in between throwing up. “It’s alright P, shh, I got you.”

“I don’t want her to see me like this.” The teen wailed quietly, only crying harder which was the polar opposite effect Tony had been trying to go for. 

“Bud she won’t think any less of you I promise, she just wants to know you’re okay.” The man tried to soothe. He didn’t expect Peter to react any other way, he knew it must have been mortifying for him. But there wasn’t much he could do other than hope Peter would realise there was nothing to worry about. “No ones judging you kid, you’re sick, it’s not your fault.”

He was still puking hard when Pepper returned but Peter managed to squeak out- “please don’t come in!”- or at least that’s what Tony thought he said, right as she went to step over the threshold. 

Either way to make things easier and to hopefully stop the kid from getting even more upset, Tony sighed and went to retrieve the bag. “Thank you.”

“Do you want me to go get Bruce?”

“No it’s fine, Lemme take his temp first then I’ll-“ Tony was abruptly cut off but the sound of Peter choking. “Jesus Christ- kid!” 

Rushing back over Tony was quick to smack him hard on the back- having to do so three times before he got his airway clear. “It’s alright, breathe buddy breathe you’re alright.”

_“Ow!”_ Peter sobbed.

“I know, I know that hurt I’m sorry, I know.” Tony shushed him gently, a look of guilt painting his face. “I’m so sorry buddy.”

“Make it stop.” 

“I’m working on it, I think you need one of your injections, pal.” 

“Injection?” Pepper asked and Tony had forgotten she was there.

“Yeah anticonvulsant stuff- stops him from puking.” Tony said easily, not thinking anything of it until he took in the woman’s confused expression. “This ain’t the first time this has happened. Are you alright to wait here with him while I grab it?”

“Of course.” She wasn’t squeamish and she certainly wasn’t about to let the boy alone despite his protests. 

With a small guilty grimace Tony ran his hands through Peter's hair in ways of apology as he stood up. “I’ll be right back Pete.”

“No wait please I don’t want- _urghk_ \- I don’t want miss Potts to see me- _bleurgk-“_ Peter tried to beg as Tony hastily exited the room; he knew if he stood there any longer he’d give in but Peter needed his medicine he couldn’t afford to waste time. 

“Hey hey, it’s alright sweetie, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have to see me like th _iis- erughk!”_

“Don’t you worry about that honey, honestly it’s okay, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Pepper sighed. God knows she’d dealt with Tony hunched up over a toilet plenty of times- though his was usually self induced. “Deep breaths, there we go, try and relax.”

“I’m really sorry I ruined your date night, ma’am.”

“Sweetie you didn’t ruin anything, don’t say that, this isn’t your fault.” Pepper said softly. She waited for Peter to stop flinching when she moved closer before she started gently rubbing his back. He tensed at first, clearly startled at the sudden contact and concerned about accepting the comfort, but eventually Pepper coaxed him into relaxing; and whilst he wasn’t leaning into her touch like he was with Tony, it certainly was a vast improvement on asking her to leave. “There we go love, deep breaths, it’ll be over in a minute.”

Peter allowed her to comfort him for the remainder of their short time alone, right up until Tony came skidding into the room; almost slipping over on the tile floor and had Peter not been so busy puking his guts up he would’ve laughed. 

“I got it.” Tony breathed out, having exerted himself running around. He held up a small vial filled with faintly tinged purple liquid, which he promptly filled a syringe with. “Here bud, hand out.”

Peter obliged, albeit weakly, outstretching his hand that wasn’t clinging desperately to the toilet so that Tony could find a vein. They both knew from experience they were better off going in the vein as opposed to the soft tissue of his bicep as the medication absorbed quicker; so hopefully Peter could stop throwing up before he passed out from dehydration. Tony also took the opportunity to press the boy’s finger onto a mediscanner but that only made him start to panic. “Shit, I should’ve done this first, fuck-“

“Baby calm down; you’ve got this, he’s okay.” Pepper soothed when Tony went from calm and collected to freak out mode in approximately three seconds- which was impressive even for the king of mood swings. In fact Pepper was pretty sure she’d never seen Tony so worked up over something so seemingly minor. Of course, it was a stress inducing situation but she’d seen the man deal with his best friend severing his spine without getting quite so flabbergasted. She couldn’t help but take a moment to consider how sweet the scene was- even though she was worried too, especially now that Peter had stopped protesting verbally. 

He’d stopped doing much of anything, he was laying there, motionless; just slumped against the wall, heavy lidded face, pressed against the toilet seat periodically spitting up the remnants of his dinner- not even making the effort to sit up anymore just letting it cascade out of his mouth. He even stopped batting an eye when Pepper entered back further into the room, crouching down on the floor beside Tony. 

“Pete, bub you gotta sit up.” Tony said gently but Peter didn’t move; he did, however, make a noise of protest as when Tony sat him up manually, even going as far to try and hang on to the toilet so he could keep his head horizontal. The man didn’t take much notice though, since he was far more concerned with keeping Peter’s airways open until his stomach finished convulsing. “Yeah I know buddy I know but you’ve gotta sit up or you’re going to choke again.” 

For the next fifteen minutes it was a fight to keep Peter from toppling over. He’d gone almost completely limp as he drifted in and out of consciousness, the only movements he made were involuntary when the muscles in his abdomen spasmed. Tony had to manually hold his head up as he spat into the bowl, his other arm wrapped around his waist stopping him from slumping over like he kept trying to do. When he was semi conscious the boy made the effort to try and weakly grip the bowl, trying to keep himself upright but he was too weak. 

“There we go, it’s alright, you can relax I’ve got you.” Tony soothed once it seemed Peter was finally able to catch a break. “Pep, can you check that for me.”

Pepper picked up the discarded mediscanner and skimmed the readings. “Doesn't look like he has an infection.” 

“That’s good- hear that bubs? It’s probably just a virus then, we can wait this out.” Tony said optimistically, looking far more relaxed than he had since he discovered the kid in a crumpled heap. Peter let out a groan letting Tony know he wasn’t nearly as happy about the news as he was. “Yeah I know but at least that means no antibiotics this time.” 

“I’ll go grab some water- do you need anything else?” Pepper said helpfully, as she stood up to go retrieve anything else the pair may need. Tony was already injecting Peter with what she recognised to be glucose and he’d commented how the boy didn’t have a temperature so she hoped there wouldn’t be any other emergency medications that needed to be administered. 

“I think we’re set for the moment.” Tony sighed giving her a smile. She slipped out of the room, still hearing him cooing over the boy- and almost as soon as she left Peter started throwing up again, almost as though he’d been trying to hold it back in her presence. “Shh, shh, shh, there we go. It’s alright bubba I know it hurts, the medicine will kick in soon I promise.”

Pepper came back a moment later with a couple bottles of water and a pillow for the man’s back that he gratefully accepted with a groan; slipping it between his back and the bathtub he was leaning against. “You’re a Saint.” 

“Hmm.” She hummed. Peter looked practically knocked out at this point and though Tony seemed calmer she was still rather concerned. “Are you sure this is just a virus?”

“Pretty sure. Or maybe he just ate something that didn’t agree with him. He’s not that hot, a little high but not too much, and he doesn’t get a temperature when he has an episode.” Tony sighed, before he realised he’d neglected to mention it to Pepper before. “Oh, we uh, we think he might have Cyclical Vomiting Syndrome. Maybe. I mane probably. Or it’s an anxiety thing we’re not sure- but he has a pretty weak stomach, this happens a lot. Well not a lot but- you know, often enough to where I don’t freak out too much anymore.” 

Pepper frowned sadly at the idea of this being a common occurrence; the child looked absolutely exhausted. “The poor baby.”

“Hey I thought I was your baby.” Tony faux pouted with a light chuckle. 

“You are. And he’s your baby so I think that also makes him mine by proxy.” 

Peter woke up to puke a little again before passing out entirely slumped against Tony; the man rather than reacting just slowly rocked him, brushing his sweat slicked hair out of his face as he muttered quietly to him. “This is a bad one huh, Underoos? Might need uncle Bruce to hook you up with an IV when he wakes up.”

“Uncle Bruce?” Pepper smirked when Tony gave her a dirty look. 

“It’s a joke.” He said dryly. “What? It _is._ Just like me calling Steve grandpa- don’t look at me like that.”

“I didn’t say a thing.” The woman blinked innocently despite her smirk. 

“You don’t need to.” Tony grumbled, electing to leave it there lest Pepper realise she found a sore spot to tease him with. He looked down at Peter who was shivering slightly; the kid’s skin was pale and his face was sheen with sweat, so hopefully that meant his slight fever was starting to break as his quick working body rid him of whatever irritant was causing this hour of sickness. “Do you mind grabbing his blanket- the blue one.”

Pepper nodded and went to grab the blanket off of the boy’s ramshackled bed. It wasn’t hard to spot, the fabric being considerably older than the rest of his bedding; it looked as though Peter had it for a long time as it was in stark contrast to everything else in his room that was brand new. She handed it to Tony who draped it over the boy; she wasn’t not sure if it was for comfort or for actual warmth but she had an incline it was for both. The man whispered gently to him the whole time brushing his hair soothingly. “There we go buddy, it’s alright.” 

The adult sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, both bracing themselves every time Peter so much as drew a sharp breath; but thankfully the vomiting seemed to have finally subsided. After around twenty minutes Tony felt safe enough to attempt to send his lover off to bed without him. “You can go to bed if you wanna, hon, looks like I’m gonna be here a while.” 

“I don’t mind sticking around.” Pepper shrugged. She’d made herself perfectly comfortable in the doorway. “Besides, I’d feel bad going to bed knowing you’re stuck here on the floor.” 

“Eh it ain’t so bad, it does wonders for my back you ought to try it sometimes instead of going to that fancy chiropractor.”

“Oh yeah I’m sure your home remedy would be better than his years of medical training.”

“Pshh, please, he’s not even a doctor. You just go because you think he’s hot.”

Pepper tilted her head thoughtfully with a hum. “That’s an added bonus.”

“Hey if you want a hot guy to rub you down with some lotion all you’ve gotta do is ask.”

“Why? Do you know someone?” 

“You wanna get another guy involved? Kinky.” Tony smirked- though his smile was short lived because Peter suddenly lurched forward to throw up again, almost knocking them both over. Despite the distressing scene Tony couldn’t help but find comedic value in the boy’s timing. “Come on, kid. That’s a little dramatic, don’t you think?”

“Huh?” Peter slurred, looking back at his mentor confused; making Tony feel extremely guilty for joking. 

“I was just kidding, bud, ignore me. You okay?”

Peter nodded, resting his head on his forearms as he tried to find the strength to fully sit up. “Mhm, I think m’done now.” 

“Yeah? Well can you try some water for me?” Tony asked, already cracking open one of the bottles even though Peter’s expression immediately soured at the suggestion. 

“Mm-mm.” Shook his head, tight lipped as he pushed the bottle away. 

“Petey please? Come on, you know I never say please. For me?” Tony borderline begged and he had no problem doing so. Reluctantly Peter accepted the bottle and took a few cautionary sips. “There we go, good boy. Thank you. Not too much, don’t wanna upset your tummy again.” 

Pepper couldn’t help but chuckle. It was so surreal hearing Tony Stark say tummy- it was just so weird but so unbelievably cute at the same time. 

Peter pushed the bottle away again and doubled over, grabbing his stomach and groaning. It was clear he was trying to bite back another heave. “Hurts.”

“I know, it’ll feel better soon I promise.” 

“Wanna go t’ bed.”

“I know P, I know.” Tony shushed him gently, resuming his routine of ever so slightly rocking the boy to encourage him to relax. “If this stays down I’ll get you back into your bed okay?” 

It did stay down, well most of it did and Tony stuck to his word. “Okay you ready to get up?” Tony asked as he stood up, offering his arms for Peter to support himself though Tony ended up practically carrying him anyway. “Easy does it I got ya.” 

Once Tony got Peter into a standing position he expected the boy to start walking with him towards his bed but he froze, hesitating.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, perplexed and wondering if maybe they’d jumped the gun a little too soon thinking Peter’s stomach had settled, based on the way the kid was glancing back at the toilet. It didn’t take long for Tony to realise what he actually meant though, which made sense considering they were about to put the boy to bed. _“Oh._ Pep would you mind giving us some privacy for a minute?” 

“Of course not.” The woman nodded quickly, gathering the blanket and pillow to get out of the pair's way whilst Tony set about making sure Peter didn’t pass out whilst he relieved himself. 

After Peter had safely peed and washed his hands, Tony sat him on the edge of the tub and helped him brush his teeth since the kid was too weak to hold his head up anymore let alone his arms. He also wiped a damp washcloth over the boy’s face before realising his pajamas were a little worse for wear when some of his stomach’s contents hadn’t made it into the bowl. “Pep?”

“Yeah?” The woman called having waited patiently outside the door but close enough should Tony need assistance. 

“Could you grab him another shirt please?” 

“Sure where-“

“Second drawer down, towards the back, grab the white one.” Tony said without having to think. 

Pepper handed the oversized ‘I survived NYC’ shirt, that would’ve easily fit Thor, through the crack in the door; she could vaguely see in the bathroom mirror the outline of Tony helping him change before sitting him back on the edge of the tub and brushing his hair back off his face. 

By the end of that ordeal Peter was completely asleep again so Tony gave up trying to save the boy’s dignity and princess carried him out of the bathroom before depositing him in his bed. Pepper had to admit she found it rather impressive just how easily he was able to do so, but then again she now realised the man must’ve had quite a bit of practise. She watched fondly as Tony tucked in the teenager with more care than she’d ever seen him use, going so far as tucking a small well loved bear under his arm before folding the sheets around him. 

“I grabbed a bowl.” Pepper supplied helpfully, pointing at the plastic bowl Steve often used for baking (sorry Steve) since Peter’s trash can was mesh and wouldn’t have been of any use in this situation. 

“Thank you.” Tony sighed gratefully as he sat at the edge of the boy's bed. He didn’t fail to notice that she’d remade the bed and cleaned up the broken lamp as well. As much as he wished she hadn’t had to, he was extremely thankful she was there as it made the whole process a lot easier and avoided him having to try and tackle broken glass as well as a sickly superhero. “And thank you for all your help. I know this isn’t exactly what we planned.”

“No but I’m glad I could help, I’m glad you didn’t have to do this on your own.”

Tony yawned and ran his hands through his hair as he glanced at the clock. Christ it was already two in the morning, they’d been at this for hours. Guiltily he loved back up to his fiancé who was hovering in the hallway silently asking what they were doing now. “I think I’m gonna bunk in here tonight, is that okay?”

“Of course it is.” She smiled warmly and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You stay here and be a good Iron Dad, I’ll be on the couch. You yell if you need anything.” 

Ignoring the Iron Dad comment in favour of going to sleep quicker Tony just nodded and waved her off with another yawn; as he stole one of the spare pillows off the boy’s bed and laid down on the floor beside his bed. “See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight.” Pepper said quietly before leaning over and whispering to Peter too. “And I hope you feel better too pumpkin.”

She kissed the kid’s forehead and blew another kiss to Tony, which he caught, before slipping out of the room and making herself comfortable in the living room. Like Tony had earlier she left Peter’s door ajar so she could better hear if Tony shouted to her for any reason- and it was a good thing she did. 

Only a couple of hours later she awoke to Tony calling her. “Uhh- babe?”

“You okay?” She called back as she sat up. She could already hear Peter retching again and she was surprised that the boy even had anything left in him. 

“Can you grab me another shirt? That one was projectile-“

“Mr Stark shut u- _urrghk!”_


End file.
